


not like him

by staerplatinum



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, jun is 5, shouji is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum
Summary: Jun had another nightmare about growing up and being a Duelist. Shouji goes to comfort him.





	not like him

**Author's Note:**

> okay this ?? idk, i wanted to list all of my hcs and there's one of them like  
i don't think shouji was a d*ck like chosaku is, but chosaku drove him insane at a certain point of his life  
so that's why shouji, when he was a teenager, often comforted jun when he was a kid ,, both of them were afraid of chosaku ;;  
i hope you can enjoy even tho it's short,,

«Bad dream?»

Jun turned around to notice Shouji standing in front of the couch, he probably went out of his room to check on him. The child held his legs as if he was hugging them, he was shivering. The teenager didn't like seeing him like this, the reason Jun was so scared was probably because of their oldest brother Chosaku, his mind was terrifying, his idea of Duel Monsters was completely different than theirs. But they were still young, he would say.

«Jun» Shouji called him, approaching the couch, «You don't have to worry, you can tell me»

Jun hummed, trying to say something.

«I... I'm scared»

«Of what?» the boy kindly took his little hands.

«I don't want to grow up» the kid admitted, «Not like him»

Fortunately, their parents and Chosaku were sleeping, no one heard them. They often met in the middle of the night to talk about their insecurities, anxieties and usual nightmares. Shouji sweetly smiled at him.

«I'm sure you'll be a great Duelist» he reassured him, «the best Duelist in Domino City»

Jun's eyes shined, «Really?»

«Of course»


End file.
